día de las madres
by sanosukeharay
Summary: para la mayoría de la personas el día de las madres es el día en que se le agradase por darte la vida .para Kagami Taiga es el día en que asesino a su madre bueno eso hasta que recuerda la promesa que le hizo a su padre


La lluvia caía intensamente sobre el techo del gimnasio de seirin. El sonido del balón había parado hace poco y el bullicio era presente en los camarines. El tema principal ese día era lo que se celebraría pasado mañana "el día de las madres"

La mayoría de los jugadores ya tenia pensado que comprarle a la persona que les dio vida. Claro exceptuando a Kuroko Tetsuya y Kagami taiga este ultimo parecía ignorando totalmente el tema de conversa

-Kagami-kun ¿usted me acompañaría a comprar un regalo a mi madre mañana?-pregunto el joven de cabello de tono celeste el cual también pertenecía a sus ojos su piel nívea lo hacia parecer un verdadero fantasma .el joven cerro la puerta de su casillero y miro directamente a la persona quien debería responder a su pregunta

-eh?-reacciono el joven de cabello rojizo. El cual saco su bolso para luego poner la mano en su la puerta de su casillero el cual cerro inmediatamente

-¿Kagami-kun?-pregunto Kuroko girando 90º mirando al chico a su lado

-¿que me decías Kuroko?-pregunto Kagami mientras acomodaba su bolso y se daba media vuelta para mirar directamente a su "sombra"

-te pregunte ¿Qué si mañana me acompañarías a comprar un regalo a mi madre?-vocifero con un tono un poco molesto por tener que repetir su pregunta

-¿Por qué le compraras un regalo a tu madre?-la con función se hiso presente en el rostro del mas alto

-Kagami-kun pasado mañana es el día de las madres debes comprarle algo-

-día de las madres-susurro levemente Kagami taiga

/*/

_-¿le compraras un regalo a mamá no es así taiga?-dijo una mujer de mediana edad cabello claro ojos color almendra el tono usado en su voz era muy suave llevaba una blusa de color crema acompañado por yines azules su pregunta fue dirigida a un pequeño de cabello fuego, ojos rubí los cuales poseían una mirada felina e inocente, el niño tenia piel trigueña vestía una chaqueta con capucha pero sin mangas de color amarillo tenia unos bolcillos en la parte de adelante, acompañado todo por un pantalón corto de color azul y unas chalas del mismo tono _

_-eh? ¿Porque?-pregunto en confusión el niño cual tenia su mano derecha en su bolsillo su mano izquierda estaba tomada por la mano de un hombre alto y cabello rojo sus ojos eran rubí se podría decir que rea una replica del niño cuando sea mayor, en su rostro llevaba una gran sonrisa vestía una camisa blanca y jinés y zapatos café _

_-bueno mañana será el día de las madres taiga y tienes que comprarle un regalo a la persona que te da comer ¿no es así?-pregunto el hombre mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura del niño. Esta escena familiar transcurría en plena calle de los ángeles. Los grandes edificios estaban por toda la ciudad, las calles estaban repletas de personas y el sol se encontraba en lo más alto en estos momentos_

_-bueno si me lo planteas así entonces empieza la operación _**"comprarle un regalo a mamá"**_-grito el niño sacando de los bolsillos y estirando su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo para comenzar a correr_

_-oye taiga espérame-grito el hombre mientras corría para alcanzar a su imperativo hijo _

_-voy a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de acuerdo-grito la mujer a los dos hombres que corrían el mas alto solo le movió la mano_

_La mujer sonrío y empezó a caminar por la dirección contraria _

_El pequeño niño corría felizmente por la calle de los Ángeles pero paro en seco al momento que se dio cuenta que le falto algo muy importante _

**Despedirse de su madre**

_Dio una vuelta y empezó a correr hacia su madre y de paso pasando a su padre que demoro en darse cuenta que el niño se había devuelto _

_La peli café hace poco había cruzado una calle su caminar era tranquilo pero rápido. La mujer repasaba por su mente lo que debía comprar para la cena pero un grito la saco de sus pensamientos_

_-mamá-el grito provino de sus espalda la mujer miro hacia atrás para ver a su hijo correr hacia ella el niño estaba cruzando la calle_

_La mujer le sonrió, cuando estaba apunto de decir algo diviso el auto que iba a toda velocidad contra su hijo el control del auto era flojo por lo que se podía deducir que el conductor venia borracho y no iba frenar por su hijo _

_El pánico invadió al corazón de la mujer la cual corrió directamente hacia su hijo _

_-taiga cuidado- fue el grito proporcionado por lo más profundo de la garganta de la mujer _

_El pequeño niño miro a su lado para ver el auto ya encima de él, el miedo lo dejo paralizado _

"_estoy muerto "pensó el niño mientras veía su final venir. El pequeño sintió una manos sobres él las cuales lo empujaron hacia la acera. Lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su salvador _

_El sonido del vehículo chocando con algo y pasar sobre eso fue lo único que se escucho en los oídos de el pequeño Kagami taiga. Antes que pudiera divisar el cadáver de una de las personas que mas quería. Lo único que salió de sus labios fue un grito descabellado y lleno de dolor _

**¡Mamá!**

_El pequeño pelirrojo lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia al cadáver de su madre y llorar sobre el _

/*/

Una lagrima escapo de los sus ojos rojos mientras recorría su mejilla

-Kagami-kun-dijo preocupado el ojo celeste al ver una lagrima escapar de los ojos de su "luz"

-eh?-dijo el pelirrojo antes de que las lagrimas empezaran a brotar de ambos ojos

-Kagami-kun-susurro Kuroko para posar su mano en la mejilla del más alto y limpiar lentamente sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar. Kagami llevo una de sus manos a la de Kuroko lentamente la levanto de su rostros y la bajo hasta su altura original para dejarla caer para luego dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de los camarines del estadio de seirin Kuroko raciono inmediatamente tomo su bolso y corrió detrás de él. Aun que Kagami le llevaba una buena ventaja

"Kagami-kun"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El sonido de pisadas contra los charcos de agua que creaba la lluvia era algunos de los sonidos que se podía escuchar en la ciudad. El dueño de las pisadas era un alto pelirrojo el cual tenía su cara empapada tal vez por la lluvia o por las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos por su mente solo pasaba una pregunta

**¿Por qué?**

**¿Por qué tenia que volver a recordar eso?**

**¿Por qué?**

Sus piernas lentamente se detuvieron, la lluvia se había vuelto una tormenta Kagami no sabia donde estaba solo había corrido, no es que recordara como volver casa ni tampoco es que quisiera volver a esa fría y solitaria casa ahora. Los truenos aun no se hacían presentes por lo tanto podía resguardarse bajo un árbol y así lo hiso se sentó lentamente en el frio y mojado pasto. Acerco sus piernas hacia su pecho, rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y oculto su cabeza. Sus sollozos se hicieron presentes

Los recuerdos de ese doloroso día se hicieron presentes otra vez

/*/

_**-todo es tu culpa eres una escoria, le dije que debía abortar par que pudiera terminar sus estudio. Pero no ella quería tener una mierda como tu como hijo. El mismo que le quito a la mujer que amaba a su padre, el mismo que la asesino si por que tu lo hiciste, si solo no abrías sido un idiota ella seguiría aquí regándonos una sonrisa calidad y amable pero no, la tuviste que matar eres-eres una basura-**__grito el anciano de caballo blanco bastante viejo llevaba una camisa negra, pantalones negros en conjunto con unos zapatos grises, en su mano descansaba un bastón .el mismo bastón que uso momentos antes para golpear el rostro del niño de cabello rojo y ojos felinos _

_El niño no respondía nada solo sentía las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos recorrer sus mejillas para caer en el borde de su rostro que en estos momento se encontraba rojo y mirando al suelo doblado ligeramente hacia un lado _

_Los sollozos del pequeño se hacían presentes en la sala de espera del hospital de los Ángeles. Las enfermeras solo pasaban e ignoraban la escena, las demás personas presentes tampoco hacían nada para detenerlo. Algunas personas se encontraban hay por el mismo motivo miraban al niño con odio como si todo fuera su culpa _

_El padre del muchacho en estos momentos se encontraba en la morgue llorando a su esposa. Los ojos del pobre hombre se encontraban hinchados .sus brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre el cuerpo de su esposa y su cabeza sobre estos las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos no querían parar cada gota de llanto que caía sobre sus brazos va cargadas de sentimientos .dolor pena rabia e impotencia _

_Tal vez el que más sufrió esta muerte no era el padre de Kagami, tampoco el abuelo ni los tíos tías o amigos _

_No el que mas sufrió esta muerte fue el pequeño Kagami taiga .después de todo él fue el asesino de su madre, él fue que la mato, él fue el aborto fallido, él tendría que haber muerto no su madre _

_El destello de la sonrisa de su madre se le vino a la mente _

_Esa sonrisa cálida que decía claramente –_**vive feliz taiga. Vive sin lágrimas-**_no su madre se molestaría al saber que lloraba por ella _

_Kagami taiga lentamente puso sus brazos sobre sus ojos y limpio sus lagrimas tomo aire en su pulmones y grito a sus 7 años de edad _

_**-no me importa si fui un aborto fallido, una mierda o basura eso no importa, lo que importa es que mi madre me quiso tanto que me salvo la vida, y sé que ella no me salvo la vida para que llorara como un idiota, ella me la salvo para que siga viviendo feliz**__-el grito provino desde lo mas profundo de su corazón el aire de sus pulmones se acabó y Kagami tomo otra gran bocanada para gritar otra vez – __**viejo baka**__-luego de el grito le saco la lengua al anciano para salir corriendo donde seguramente estaba su padre _

_Las mayorías de las personas de la sala de espera quedaron en shock, alunas personas sonrieron y otras solo se perdieron es sus pensamientos. El anciano solo miro al piso pensando en las palabras dicho por el niño_

_Las puerta de la morgue se abrió lentamente el padre levanto la cabeza y dirigió la vista hacia la puerta_

_-papá-susurro el niño que acaba de entrar_

_-taiga-murmuro el pelirrojo mas alto levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba momentos antes_

_-yo lo siento-susurro el pequeño bajando la vista hacia el piso_

_El padre de Kagami solo sonrió para luego susurrar_

_-te odio-_

_Taiga levanto la vista asustado para ver a su padre el cual sonría de forma cálida y se acercaba lentamente a taiga _

_-te odio por que la mujer que amaba te quería mas que a mí-susurro agachándose a la altura del niño-y te golpearía si viera que derramas una lagrima por ella depuse de todos deberías sentirte feliz por que una mujer como ella te amaba incluso mas que a mí-susurro para abrazar a su hijo. Sabiendo que su hijo debía sentirse incluso peor que él_

_-papá-susurro el mini pelirrojo para abrazar a su padre con todas sus fuerzas _

_-taiga prométeme que serás feliz-murmuro el mas alto en el oído del niño-no, prométeme que tendrás una vida feliz-termino para tomar el niño en su brazos y acercarlo al cadáver de la mujer_

_-¡se los prometo!-grito el niño desde el fondo de su corazón para luego ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su padre el cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño hijo_

_/*/_

-¡Kagami-kun!-un grito proveniente desde unos metros mas allá llamo la atención de Kagami .la lluvia había parado hace un tiempo pero el pasto y Kagami seguían mojado

Kagami miro directamente a la persona que lo había llamado, miro directamente a Kuroko Tetsuya

Se seco los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron en sus ojos e igual que hace 8 años. Y se recrimino a si mismo por llorar él debía ser feliz se lo prometió a sus padres

Estiro sus piernas y se puso de pie lentamente miro hacia Kuroko. El cual se iba acercando hacia el lentamente cuando llego a su lado Kagami le regalo una sonrisa no una sonrisa de lastima o fingida la sonrisa que le regalo el pelirrojo al peli celeste fue una sonrisa llena de felicidad

-¿a que hora mañana?-pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos celeste de su acompañante

Lentamente la preocupación en el rostro de Kuroko desapareció y fue remplazado por una pequeña sonrisa

Fin

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


End file.
